First kiss
by UtsukushiixHana
Summary: She wanted it to be special but someone just have to ruin it. But now that she think about it... it might not be that bad if he steals it...


**First Kiss**

**-**_Hana_**_-_**

* * *

Ino strode towards her class with her best friends following close behind. She grinned at her best friend who was fidgeting the moment they stepped inside the school building. Obviously can't wait to tell them about something.

"So… how was your date with Sasuke last night?" She gave Pinkette a sly smile.

By her statement, Tenten and Hinata stopped conversing and gave all of their attention towards Sakura.

Sakura blushed beet red as she played with her fingers.

"It was sweet. Sasuke-kun kissed me and asked me to go out with him." She squeaked before breaking into a huge grin. Ino and Tenten squealed in excitement whereas Hinata smiled softly at said girl.

"So you g-guys are o-official now?" Hinata asked and quickly went to fetch her phone when she heard her phone vibrated.

"Yes." Sakura chirped and twirled.

Ino smirked at her.

_'They're finally together. About time.' _

"Gosh Sakura! You got a hottie as your boyfriend! Man, am I jealous." Tenten sighed and patted Sakura's shoulder. Ino nodded her head fiercely, agreeing the brunette's statement.

Just as she said that, a twitching Neji came in sight.

"Ah, you're jealous of Sakura-san for having a boy like Uchiha as her boyfriend. That hurt my pride seeing as I'm your boyfriend." Neji growled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Tenten scratched her cheek before playfully swatted his forearm.

"C'mon, I was just joking." She tried to reason him but with the glare that was still fixed on her, she was getting nervous.

"Um.. I love you?"

Neji rolled his pearl eyes before dragging the unwilling brunette to wherever he's going to drag.

"Nooo! I don't want to dieeeee!"

"Like hell you will."

Ino sweat dropped at her friend's childishness before giving her attention back to her friends… only to find a certain Hyuga standing without a pink headed girl in sight.

She scrunched her forehead.

"Where's Sakura?" she asked Hinata who was busying herself with her phone.

Startled, she looked up and blushed.

"O-oh, while Neji nii k-kidnapped Tenten, S-sasuke-san came by and fetched Sakura." She stuttered before her silver eyes fixed back onto the screen of her phone.

Ino sighed.

"It's not fair for Sasuke and Neji to steal them when we had just gotten our spare time to hang out. They need to respect our girl's talk. Anyways…" Ino eyed Hinata who wasn't listening to what she had just said.

"You can go meet with Naruto or something." She forced a smile. Hinata blinked before her lips formed a huge smile.

"R-really? Are you okay with it?" Hinata asked with her eyes twinkled in happiness.

Ino grinned.

"You bet I am now go, hun. Before I change my mind."

"Thanks Ino-chan! You're the best!" with that, Hinata ran to find her boyfriend.

Ino sighed.

"Just my luck to be single." She moaned and continued to walk towards her class.

Unlike her friends, she had never been into a relationship before nor has she had her first kiss yet. And she's the kind of girl who treasures them.

But deep down inside, she really wanted her first kiss to be sooner than later, of course with her loved one.

She doesn't want to lose it to some random guy.

She'll be dubbed as a slut if she did that.

"Your fault for being picky when it comes to boys."

A silky voice commented from behind.

She needed not to turn around to know who was speaking with her.

Of course by hearing the voice, she could detect that it was Shikamaru.

"But Shika! Those guys never see me as who I am! They only see my freakishly large boobs and long legs!" she whined.

"And I'm really like extremely jealous that I haven't gotten my first kiss… yet. Ungh!" she pouted and just as she said that, the bell went.

"Let's go. We'll be late." He said and glanced at his watch.

Ino nodded and walked quickly towards her classroom.

"Oh and Ino," he called out to her.

"Yes?"

She turned around only to have his lips on her.

"Your first kiss is stolen, just as you wish."

Shikamaru smirked.

"I'll be honour to take all your firsts."

* * *

_Author's note;_

_I changed the plot considering that the last one isn't well written._

_Short and simple. Something I never did. :3 Oh well, thank you for reading. _


End file.
